Coming Home
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Clarke thought she could forget when she left Arkadia five years ago, but now she's come home for her mother's wedding and she's forced to come face to face with her past and he man she left behind. Will she find love, or will fear get the best of her a second time? BELLARKE Disclaimer: I own nothing publicly recognizable about the 100, all rights belong to the CW.
**Here's a one shot requested by M.J. Emerson based on the song "The Words" by Christina Perri. I hope it meets expectation! :)**

Clarke finished piling her luggage into her beloved car, Lexa, slamming the hood with a wince at the shudder that jolted through the old Volkswagen. The pale yellow paint was peeling, dimpled dents dotted the metal, but it still got her where she needed to go so that's all that mattered.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," Raven asked before turning a horrified grimace on the car, "Better yet, are you sure the old bucket of bolts will make it?"

"Don't insult her," Clarke hissed, "She's very sensitive."

Raven shook her head, hugging her friend tightly, "Be careful, and call me when you need to vent."

"I'm going to be fine, Rae."

"C, your mom's getting married…you're going to be a basket case," Raven said knowingly.

"What would I do without you," Clarke chirped, giving Raven a smacking kiss on the cheek before crawling into the driver's seat.

She honked as she pulled away, turning up the radio to drown out all of the thoughts buzzing around in her head. Her mother was getting married… Granted she liked Kane, but it was just really weird and she wasn't sure she was ready for any of this.

However, she loved her mother and she wanted her to be happy, so she was taking the weekend off from the gallery and making the six-hour drive back to her hometown of Arkadia. Going back reminded her of all the reasons she'd left in the first place, but her mother's invitation on her dash prompted her on.

Clarke wasn't one to look back on her life with regret; she'd convinced herself that every choice had brought her to this point, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't exactly being honest with herself. She hadn't left Arkadia on the best terms, and at the time she'd thought leaving had been for the best.

A sign caught her attention, drawing her thoughts away from the dark recesses of her past. _Welcome to Arkadia…_ She took a deep breath as she crossed the town line, thick forest giving way to the small nightmare she'd been running from for five years.

Clarke was just about to grab a lower gear when Lexa sputtered, the car shaking violently before stopping dead in the middle of the road. She sat there in silent mortification, her head resting on the steering wheel as she cursed Raven for jinxing her.

She was just about to reach for her phone, admitting defeat, when someone tapped on her window. She startled, looking up with wide eyes at the mountain of a man standing over her little car. She gulped, reaching for the crank to roll down her window.

"Need some help," he asked with a warm smile.

"You're not an axe murderer are you," Clarke squeaked, covering her mouth when she realized she had indeed asked that out loud.

"No, I'm not," he chuckled, "My name is Lincoln, and my brother-in-law has a garage just up the street. I could give you a tow if you'd like."

Clarke would have hugged the man if she were the type to hug random strangers. Instead she settled for a grateful smile, "That would be great. Thank you, Lincoln."

"Sit tight, I'll get my tow rope and get you fixed up."

She watched as he pulled his pick up to her front bumper, latching her car to his. He gave her a thumbs up before he crawled into his truck, Lexa giving a small lurch as they started off.

Clarke took in the slight changes to the town as Lincoln towed her down Main Street, a new shop here or restaurant there. For the most part everything seemed the same; right down to the old green feed store the Green's owned.

She was so engrossed in her surroundings she barely had time to break before she ran into the back of her good Samaritan's truck. She set her park break, stepping out as Lincoln approached.

"He's just in there," Lincoln said, tipping his head in the direction of the old garage, "I would stay, but I have some errands to run."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you for your help, Lincoln. I'm sure I can handle it from here."

"See you around," he waved.

She waved back, turning to the garage as he pulled out of sight. It was of simple construction, newer than anything else on that street. The metal was a light cream, offset by deep blue trim. She didn't bother to read the sign as she walked in, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting.

"I'll be with you in a moment," a voice called from somewhere in the shadows.

Clarke thought he sounded familiar, but she shrugged it off. Her gaze traveled over the various parts, tools, and scrap metal that littered the shop. Whoever owned this place must've subscribed to the 'order in chaos' theory…

"Can I help you," the voice came again, the figure immerging into the light.

"Yes, I-" Clarke stopped midsentence, her jaw dropping. Before her stood none other than Bellamy Blake in all his glory- shirtless and sweaty. Why did this always happen to her, "Bellamy?"

"Well the Princess has returned," Bellamy said mockingly, his posture changing from confidently relaxed to the fighting stance she knew all to well.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that," Clarke huffed.

Bellamy shrugged, "Seriously, what are you doing here? Aren't you some big shot surgeon in the city?"

Clarke would have laughed if his tone hadn't been so full of censure, "I'm here for my mother's wedding."

"Talk of the town. Abby wasn't sure if you would come."

"Well here I am, and here I'll stay if you don't fix my car," Clarke said crossing her arms.

"Can't have that," Bellamy muttered under his breath, but she heard it and her heart constricted.

"It's right out there. Lincoln gave me a tow. I'll have to congratulate O, he's a catch," she grinned, knowing it would get under his skin.

"He's alright," Bellamy grunted before stopping in his tracks, "That jalopy is yours? Shouldn't you drive something nicer…?"

"Don't believe everything you here, Blake," Clarke said cryptically, "Just fix whatever needs fixing. I'm gong to call my mother and see if she can pick me up. I'm late enough as it is," she finished on a sigh.

Bellamy just shrugged, opening the driver's side door to roll the car into the shop, "I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight, Princess."

Clarke didn't even dignify that with an answer, rolling her eyes and marching in the opposite direction. She decided that she didn't exactly want to go to her mother's just yet; she had too much on her mind so she just started walking.

With each step she took it was like she got closer and closer to the past she wanted to forget. Granted it wasn't all bad, but thinking about it made her wonder if she'd done the right thing and Clarke hated second guessing herself.

However, it seemed that Arkadia had a strange way of breaking down her inhibitions especially where Bellamy was concerned…

 _It was a hot summer day, and Clarke could not believe she'd agreed to tutor Arkadia's hero- Bellamy Blake, star quarterback for the Warriors._

 _He'd told her to meet him at work, which meant she'd had to walk all the way from Ark High to the shoddy garage that old man Hinkley owned. She didn't even know why Bellamy bothered. School was less than a month away, and if he'd put off his summer assignments this long then there was no hope of getting them finished in time._

 _It was no skin off her nose, though. This was something her mother disapproved of, and it would get her out of the house- two birds, one stone. She could spend the remainder of her summer away from her mother's pushing to subject herself to Bellamy's sarcasm and derision. Oh well, she'd take it._

 _Clarke stopped at the entrance of the garage, wanting to turn back. She steeled herself, taking one step onto the stained concrete then another and another until she found herself standing behind Bellamy as he worked._

 _He was bent over a car, his white t-shirt soaked in sweat and smeared with grease. One of the pockets of his Wranglers was ripped, his boots dusty, and she could imagine his dark curls were falling in his eyes. He was muttering to himself, and Clarke couldn't help but chuckle._

 _The sudden soft sound in the quiet startled him. He banged his head on the hood, knocked over his toolbox, all the while cursing loudly. When he turned to find her standing there, smiling, he gave her the fiercest glare she'd probably ever receive._

 _"What are you doing here," he grumbled, rubbing his head._

 _"I'm here for our session. You said to meet you here," Clarke stated matter-of-factly._

 _"You could have called first," Bellamy grimaced._

 _"Didn't want to give you a chance to back out," Clarke shrugged._

 _He sighed, running a hand through is tousled curls, "Good point…"_

 _"So, shall we begin," Clarke asked primly._

 _"Whatever you say, Princess," Bellamy said with a shake of his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._

 _That had been the beginning of a very strange friendship. Clarke found that she liked spending time with Bellamy, and she would go sit down at the shop whether they were studying or not._

 _In the beginning, girls had come and gone like an endless revolving door. She'd teased him for it mercilessly._

Until it stopped. Thinking back, Clarke wished she'd known then what she knew now, but she knew she couldn't change the past. A few days ago, or even that morning, she would have been convinced that she didn't want to change one single thing about her life, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Clarke!"

She looked up, smiling when she saw Monty Green waving to her from across the street. She quickly crossed over, hugging him fiercely.

"Monty," she squealed, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Clarke," he grinned as they parted, "We weren't sure if you'd come."

She shrugged, "She's my mom, and I think it's time to put the past to rest." In more ways than one her mind whispered. She shrugged off that thought, looping her arm through Monty's. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm teaching science at Ark High," he smiled, "Harper and I got married two years ago."

"Congratulations," Clarke said sincerely, "How's Jasper?"

"He's doing better. I don't think he'll ever be the same, but he's getting there," Monty replied sadly, honestly.

That had been the only other time Clarke had nearly come back- Maya's funeral. She'd gotten a call from Jasper the day after, railing at her for not coming. He'd sobbed, saying how much he'd needed her there. She'd cried right along with that message, wishing she'd have had the strength to go back.

"Time heals all wounds," Clarke quoted quietly, hoping the same would be true for her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at your mom's," Monty's eyes going wide.

Clarke chuckled, "I should, but I'm currently afoot."

"Car trouble," Monty said, a question hanging in the air between them.

"Yep," Clarke nodded, "Octavia's husband gave me a tow…"

Monty choked, coughing and spluttering like a fish out of water, "So, uh, you've seen him?"

"Yes, Monty, I've seen him alright," Clarke sighed.

"How'd that go?"

"About like you'd expect," she replied.

"Fight," he asked hesitantly.

"Surprisingly no…"

"Well that's a start," Monty grinned, squeezing her hand.

"Ok, no more about Bellamy," Clarke said with a tired smile, "Tell me about everyone. Fill me in."

So for the next few minutes and the ride to Clarke's childhood home, Monty told her how the old crew had been doing. Miller had moved to Cali, Monroe had a bakery in town, Sterling was the Sheriff, Jasper was just trying to stay afloat with his three year old daughter, and Bellamy was just Bellamy.

"He's only dated like once since," Monty said as they came to a stop in front of the big white two-story house with the purple shudders.

"I don't need to hear this," Clarke said, fighting her desire to put her hands over her ears.

"Yes, you do…but not from me," Monty sighed, "I'm glad you're home, Clarke."

Clarke hugged him, and then escaped. She waved as he drove away, then turned to the house- the house her father designed and built. After he died it had hurt to look at it, but now so many years later the sight was actually a welcome one. She took the steps, ringing the doorbell before she saw the note.

 _Clarke,_

 _We've gone into town. It's unlocked make yourself at home. Be back soon_

 _Love Mom_

Clarke took the note, and turned the knob. The house was quiet, but not eerily so. After the homecoming she'd had so far, the silence was welcome. She walked through the entryway, making her way to the staircase.

The oaken banister was soft beneath her hand, smoothed from all the times she'd slid down it as a child. She found her room just as she'd left it, pictures and posters everywhere. She walked around, touring her past as one would an exhibit in a museum.

She sat down on her bed, her gaze falling on her nightstand. She opened the top drawer; smiling when she found the scrapbook she'd made her senior year. She reached for it, knowing she was a glutton for punishment today. As much as she tried to run from it, maybe it was inescapable.

Clarke took a deep breath, turning the pages one after another. The faces of her friends greeted her, Finn, Bellamy…

 _Clarke thought he was the one. He was her first love, and she was sure it would last forever. Bellamy hated him; she could see it in his eyes every time the two were in close proximity. She was just happy he hadn't punched him or something- Bellamy was prone to action, not words._

 _Finn was set to pick her up any moment. She was wearing a new dress, her hair cascading down her back, and she couldn't stop smiling. She heard the doorbell, and she was racing down the stairs._

 _She flung open the front door, surprised when it was Bellamy._

 _"Hey, Bell," she said, "Did we have a study date?"_

 _"No," he shook his head, his brow crinkling._

 _"What's the matter," Clarke asked, beginning to get worried._

 _"It's Finn, Princess," Bellamy said softly, regretfully, "He's not who you think."_

 _Clarke couldn't help the anger that rose up within her, but it wasn't for the reason it should have been, "You're wrong."_

 _"Clarke, I promise, I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't sure without a doubt that it was true," Bellamy said._

 _She knew he was right. She knew that he was just trying to help, but she was angry, "No, Bellamy! You're just jealous that you can't have a stable relationship…"_

 _"Oh yeah," Bellamy rolled his eyes, "That's it, Princess."_

 _"Don't call me that," she spat._

 _"Why? Because that's Finn's nickname for you," Bellamy growled, "Well don't forget where he got it."_

 _With that Bellamy stormed off, peeling out of her driveway and disappearing. Clarke wanted to go after him, wanted to apologize, but she didn't want to admit that she could be so stupid. So, she waited for Finn- hoping and praying Bellamy was wrong._

 _When Finn pulled up in his nice car, wearing his nice clothes, his smile warm and eyes overflowing with affection, Clarke could almost imagine that Bellamy was imagining things- letting the gossips sway him. So, she went on her date determined to have a good time._

 _It was after the movie, as they were walking from the theatre, that Clarke found out that Bellamy had been right. A dark haired girl with tears in her eyes told Clarke everything she needed to know._

 _"Wait Clarke," Finn called after her, "I'm going to break up with Raven!"_

 _"Stop, Finn," Clarke said shakily, "Bellamy was right, and we're over."_

 _She walked until she found herself at Hinkley's garage, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands shaking. She'd never known pain like this, betrayed by someone who was supposed to love her._

 _Clarke didn't know why she was here. Bellamy was angry with her, and she hated it. The click of her heels echoed loudly, and she knew that he heard her. He stayed where she found him, sitting at the work bench- the lamp casting a soft glow on his dark curls._

 _"Bellamy," she called, her voice breaking, but he didn't move. Clarke didn't know what she was expecting, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to sob, loud shuddering gasps that ripped through her chest._

 _She was about to turn and run when a pair of strong arms banded around her, the scent of grease, sweat, and his cologne enveloping her in the warmth she so desperately needed._

 _"You were right," she sniffled, "I'm so sorry, Bellamy."_

 _Clarke looked up at him with tear bright eyes, begging him to forgive her. For a moment she was sure that she'd done irreparable damage to their friendship, but then he pulled her closer and she knew that he was hers again._

 _"It's alright, shhhh, it's alright," Bellamy crooned, "You couldn't have known."_

 _"Why would he do that," Clarke asked brokenly._

 _"Because he just wanted you for a while, Princess. You're like a light we all want to touch, but know we can't contain," Bellamy whispered against her hair._

 _He took her home, and kissed her cheek. He'd told her she was worth so much more than being what Finn had made her. Then he'd gone, she wasn't sure where, but if the look in his dark eyes was any indication she was guessing it wasn't going to be good._

 _That's why Clarke wasn't surprised that Finn sported a black eye on Monday. He tried to apologize, tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he did._

"Honey! We're home," Abby yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Clarke shook her head, swiping at her tears. She hadn't made it to the last page, but she knew what was there and she knew she wasn't ready for it yet.

"Coming Mom," she called back, shoving the album back where it belonged.

She found her mother in the kitchen with Kane, both of them turning with smiles to greet her.

"Look at you," Kane smiled, "So grown up."

Clarke hugged him, thankful that this was so easy- thankful he made this so easy, "It's good to see you, Kane."

"You too, kiddo," he hugged her back.

"Ok, Momma's turn," Abby said, pulling Clarke into her arms, "I've missed you sweetie."

"I've missed you too, Mom," Clarke sighed contentedly.

"We heard you had a little trouble," Abby smiled as she pulled away.

Clarke huffed a laugh, "Yep, just a little."

"Well don't worry, Blake will have it fixed in no time," Kane smiled.

"Oh honey," Abby grimaced, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Mom. Water under the bridge," Clarke said, "Now what about this rehearsal dinner? Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Oh you're right," Kane said, kissing Abby quickly, "I've got to get ready. I'll see you girls at the Plantation."

After the front door shut and they were alone, Clarke turned to her mother, "The Plantation, really?"

"I'm sorry, but Jaha offered and it's beautiful," Abby smiled, "He's changed, Clarke. You'll see."

"Can't wait," Clarke muttered as she followed her mother upstairs.

"Let's get to work on your hair," Abby grinned, "I've been waiting for this for weeks!"

Hours later Clarke found herself at the Jaha residence, the tree lined entrance leading to the huge white Grecian style antebellum mansion. People were milling about the gardens, a place she could remember exploring with Wells.

The roses were in bloom, the smell so strong it almost made her sick as she stood alone. She could see Theolonius, his new wife smiling beside him. By all accounts it appeared that he'd completely forgotten about his son, and that angered her.

Clarke was ready to drown her sorrows in the punch when a soft touch lighted on her shoulder. She turned to find a grinning Octavia with Lincoln.

"O," Clarke smiled, hugging the girl tightly.

"I heard from Linc you were back in town," Octavia said, her dark eyes flickering with mischief.

"Your hubby was nice enough to give me a tow to your brother's shop," Clarke mumbled, staring down at her glass.

Octavia burst out laughing, "Oh I know, I've already gotten that call."

"He's mad isn't he," Clarke grimaced.

"No, he's just in shock," Octavia sobered, "He looked for you. I'm sure Monty told you he's been dating recently."

Clarke nodded, her stomach in knots, "Anything serious?"

"Are you kidding," Octavia sighed, "He's falling back into old habits. I figure he brought Gina tonight. She's the closest thing he's had to steady in the past five years."

"I'm sorry, O. I know-" Clarke began.

"Don't apologize, Clarke. You were both too young, I know that now," Octavia smiled sadly.

"Thanks," Clarke said, hugging her again.

"Just don't break his heart a second time," Octavia said before taking Lincoln's hand and disappearing into the crowd.

Clarke was hoping the festivities would be over soon because being here after the day she'd had was wearing on her. Part of her wanted to march up to Jaha and tell him what she thought of him, and another part wanted to cry until there were no tears left.

She had decided to tell her mother she was going back to the house to rest when Bellamy appeared before her. He looked good in his suit, but she preferred those worn out Wranglers and stained t-shirts.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Clarke," he nodded in return, "I'm sorry about today."

Her head shot up, and she was prepared to push aside his apology when her eyes found his. There had always been something about his brown eyes that drew her in.

"Would you take a walk with me," she found herself asking, knowing he would say yes.

That's one thing she was sure of, just as she was drawn to him- he was equally drawn to her. She watched him nod, his hand reaching out for hers. Their fingers entwined, hands molding like they'd never been apart.

As the lights and sounds from the party began to fade, Clarke couldn't help but feel she'd stepped back in time.

 _It was raining, but Clarke didn't care. She had to escape- had to feel something other than the crushing pain in her chest. She slipped in the wet grass, tumbling down the soft slope until she landed in an unceremonious little heap at the bottom._

 _She knew that she should have stayed to say goodbye to Wells, her best friend, but she wasn't strong enough. She didn't want to remember him like that, lifeless. So, she'd screamed at a grieving father and then run as fast as she could away from her grief._

 _It had only caught up to her as she lay shivering and sobbing at the base of the little hill, lying on her side as her tears mingled with the rain on her skin. She didn't know how long she was there before he showed up, wrapping his suit coat around her as he pulled her to him._

 _"Bellamy," she whimpered, clinging to him for dear life. She felt like she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her afloat._

 _"I'm here," he said breathily as though he'd been running, which he probably had._

 _Bellamy rocked back and forth, never shushing her as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back. Soon he began to sing, the rich tones soothing the raggedness of her heart like a cool balm._

 _"Are you ready to go back," he asked when she'd stopped crying._

 _Clarke nodded, but made no move to go. She cuddled closer, burying her face in Bellamy's neck. He was so warm, a welcome contrast to the freezing cold that shook her body from the inside out._

 _"Why did he do it," she asked, begging him to make sense of this._

 _"He was hurting, Clarke," Bellamy replied softly, "He was in a dark place and he didn't know any other way to get out."_

 _"Why didn't he talk to me? We were best friends, why wouldn't he talk to me," she sobbed anew._

 _"He didn't want you to talk him out of it, Princess. His mind was made up, he had his escape and he didn't want to be swayed."_

 _"His father-" Clarke cried angrily._

 _"Probably didn't do all he could, but there's nothing anyone can do now. Hating him is only going to hurt you," Bellamy told her, "Now let's get back. I'll take you home."_

 _"But you won't leave," Clarke asked, her hands shaking at the thought that he would leave her._

 _"No, I won't leave," he assured her, helping her to her feet._

 _Bellamy stayed that night, his hand never leaving hers. He was there through her tears, through the nightmares, and the numbness that came after. It was like a never-ending cycle that left her exhausted and vulnerable._

 _It was after one particularly bad nightmare that Clarke woke to Bellamy stroking the tears from her cheeks. She'd stared up at him, barely making out his worried features in the dark. She'd kissed him, and he'd given in for just a moment before he pulled away from her._

 _"I can do this, Clarke. You're hurting, you'll regret-"_

 _"I just needed to know that you were real," she sobbed softly, "I need to know that you haven't left me too."_

 _She watched as his eyes darkened, his lips capturing hers. His hands framed her face with a tenderness that surprised her. She knew Bellamy could be gentle, she'd seen it, but really experiencing it was something completely different._

 _It ended at that kiss, but it was the first of many in the months to come…_

Clarke realized she was crying when she felt his touch, soft as butterfly wings, as he wiped away her tears.

"Wells," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, dashing away what tears remained.

He squeezed her hand, "I know it's hard for you to be here."

"My mom's worth it," Clarke sighed, "I should really get back. Thank you, Bellamy."

"Wait, Clarke, I-" he said, reaching out to stop her, but she was already half way back to the party and he was there alone- story of his life.

Clarke made it through the rest of the rehearsal without any hitches, and she had never been so thankful when it was time to leave. Her gaze bounced over the faces in the crowd, searching for Bellamy.

When she'd found him it was like a sharp knife was shoved between her ribs. He was standing with a young woman, her face upturned and her eyes adoring. That must be Gina. She wanted to look away and forget she'd ever seen them, but she also knew what she had to do.

Clarke made her way across the open patio, stopping beside the couple with a smile.

"Hi," she said as she extended her hand to Gina, "I'm Clarke."

For a moment the woman looked at her with such disdain she wondered what Gina had heard, or how much she knew.

"Hi, I'm Gina. Bellamy's girlfriend," Gina said icily.

"Gina, why don't you go find my sister," Bellamy said.

"I'd rather stay here," the woman said with a forced smile.

"I'm glad for you, Bell," Clarke smiled, "You deserve to be happy."

For a moment he just stared at her, his face contorting painfully, "Are we really going to do this here? Now?"

"Do what," she asked confused, looking to Gina whose eyes looked as though they'd pop.

"This, Clarke. The 'I'm so happy for you' routine," Bellamy hissed, "If you really wanted me to be happy, you never would have left!"

"You can't-"

"No, I can, Clarke," Bellamy cried, "I told you I loved you, and you ran away from me. I didn't even get an explanation!"

"Wait, you love her," Gina warbled.

"I used to think I did," Bellamy said, his dark eyes looking just as they had the night she left.

"Bellamy…" Clarke said, reaching out to him.

"No, you're right. This isn't the place or the time; in fact that was so long ago what's the use in even bringing it up. Goodbye Princess."

Clarke watched him go; wondering if this was how he'd felt when she walked away. She couldn't go there now, not here. She rushed to her mother asking if she could take the car and go home.

Abby only nodded, knowing that her daughter needed to be alone, "Be careful. I'll be home in a little while."

Clarke thanked her mother and hurried to the car. The drive home was a blur of tears, her hands shaking as she wiped them away. When she stopped, she barely remembered to pull the keys from the ignition before racing inside the house and up the stairs to her room.

She ran to her bed, falling to her stomach as she felt for what she was searching for. She was growing frantic when her hand passed over a small wooden box, pulling it into the light.

She sat up, opening the little box and sobbing as she took out the small gold ring. It wasn't much, just a small little circle that represented the life she could have had if she'd stayed and for the first time in five years Clarke cried for what could have been.

 _She woke that morning with a smile, excitement building inside her until she was sure she would burst. The house was quiet, the sun just peeking above the tree line. She bustled about her room, quickly packing her things before quietly making her way downstairs._

 _Once she was passed the front door she broke into a run. Clarke had agreed to meet him at the old oak at the edge of town, and she didn't want to be late. When she finally got there she found him leaning against his truck, a broad smile lighting his face when he saw her._

 _Clarke ran, jumping into his arms and kissing him for all she was worth. This was the first day of the rest of their lives. She wouldn't have to be the next Dr. Griffin, and he could follow his dreams of college._

 _"Let's get out of here," she smiled against his mouth._

 _"Wait," Bellamy said as he pulled back, "I've got something I want to ask you first."_

 _She watched as he got down on one knee, and pulled a small gold band from his pocket. It wasn't much, but what it offered meant everything. Tears gathered in her eyes as he began to speak, her heart beating wildly in her chest._

 _"Princess, this is the first day of the rest of our lives, but I want to make sure you're mine for every day after. I love you, will you marry me," his voice a warm rumble as he slipped the ring on her finger._

 _She stared at him, his eyes so bright with the love he'd just confessed. His hands were holding hers, a tangible tether connecting their hearts. She could feel her answer on the tip of her tongue, burning to tell him she loved him too._

 _Then she saw Wells, and Finn, and her dad. They had each loved her in their own way and it had brought them nothing but ruin. She knew it was silly, childish even, but she couldn't hurt Bellamy the way she'd believed she'd hurt everyone else she'd ever loved. Her logic stated that he would be safe if she never uttered those words, if he never knew._

 _Clarke shook her head, her curls bouncing softly against her back. She backed away, watching as the air left him in a ragged whoosh as his hands fell to his sides. She could see the pain as it dulled his eyes, the confusion that followed as he still knelt before her._

 _She wanted to apologize, wanted to explain, but all she did was run. She'd broken his heart, and her own in the process._

Clarke took the ring out of the box, sobbing as she slipped it onto her finger. She knew now that she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, but it didn't stop her from thinking that leaving him had been the biggest mistake of her life. She'd missed out on so much time with him, time she could never get back, only to realize that her feelings hadn't changed.

She tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer which resulted in her sobbing like a maniac on her bedroom. She scared her mother half to death, Abby was sure she'd had some psychotic break.

"I love him, Mom," Clarke cried as her mother held her.

"I know you do, sweetie," Abby crooned.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to tell him," Abby smiled, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But he won't answer my calls," Clarke sniffled.

"You'll see him at the wedding tomorrow," Abby told her, "Now get some sleep, we've both got a big day tomorrow."

Clarke slept fitfully that night, and woke with so much nervous energy she couldn't seem to sit still. All she could think about was telling Bellamy the truth, and how he'd react to that truth.

When it was time to head to the church, Clarke's nerves had rubbed off on everyone else.

"Clarke, please sit still," Abby begged in the car, "You're making me a nervous wreck."

"Sorry, Mom," Clarke said absently, her feet still tapping.

Abby rolled her eyes, "This is going to be a long day…"

When they finally reached the church, Clarke was earnestly looking for Bellamy. However, Octavia told her that he hadn't made it there yet. The wait was excruciating, and Abby was sure her daughter's bridesmaid dress was going to be in tatters as much as she picked at the material.

Clarke was sure she'd go crazy, but then as she began to walk down the isle she spotted him. He was Kane's best man- resplendent in his dark tux. She couldn't help but stare, sure her heart was going to explode.

She tried to catch his gaze several times, but he kept his eyes glued straight ahead. Kane stared between them, a knowing look entering his dark eyes. He was ready to shove both of them into the baptistery when the wedding march began and his bride started down the isle.

Abby was a vision in a beautiful peach gown that was covered in lace. She wore no veil, her dark hair piled atop her head in a riot of soft curls. She wore a radiant smile, her steps quickening the closer she got.

The ceremony was beautiful, although Clarke couldn't really attest to that because she spent every moment staring at Bellamy, absently caressing the ring on her right hand.

"You may now kiss your bride," the priest said with a smile, applause and whistles rising up from the crowd.

Clarke watched as Bellamy congratulated Kane and her mother before speaking quietly to Kane. Marcus looked over at her briefly, then nodded as Bellamy began to walk away.

Later she wouldn't be able to say what possessed her to do it because it had seemed the right thing to do at the time.

"I love you," Clarke yelled, "I love you, Bellamy!"

The church fell silent and Bellamy stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face her.

"What," he yelled, "Now?!"

"I love you, Bellamy, and I'm so sorry I couldn't say it then but I'm saying it now," Clarke cried.

"Why not then," Bellamy asked, pain in his voice, "Why couldn't you love me then?"

"I did," Clarke replied quickly, "I was just afraid, Bell. Everyone I loved either died or betrayed me. I didn't want to hurt you, and I thought I could keep you safe by keeping my feelings hidden."

"Princess," Bellamy softened, "None of that was your fault."

"I know that now," Clarke said tearfully, "But I was just trying to protect you."

"Then what changed," Bellamy asked hopefully.

"I'm not afraid anymore," Clarke smiled brightly, "I'm not afraid, and I don't care what stands between us. I just want you, Bellamy."

Bellamy grinned, taking one step and then running to take her in his arms, "I love you too. What's your answer this time?"

"My answer has always been yes," Clarke sighed, her hands carding through his hair as his mouth descended on her own.

The crowd cheered, Abby and Octavia cried, and Jasper handed Monty twenty bucks. It might have been a bumpy road, but they'd found their way back to each other. They got a second chance, and they weren't going to let this slip through their fingers.

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered later that night as they danced.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a surgeon," she grinned, "I'm an artist."

His warm chuckle sent a chill down her spine, "As long as we're being honest, I only work at the garage summers and weekends. I'm teaching history at Ark High."

Clarke giggled, "Well I guess we both got our dream, all we were missing was each other."

"Well I'm not missing you ever again, Clarke Griffin because you aren't leaving my sight," Bellamy growled, kissing her neck.

Clarke sighed. Just yesterday she'd been dreading her past, dreading the memories she would have to face. Now that seemed like a lifetime ago, and Bellamy was all she could see. She'd learned that her past had brought her to this moment, and she wouldn't change her path- it had led her here.

"I love you, Bellamy," she said, pressing a kiss just below his ear.

"I love you too, Princess."

"That's never going to get old," Clarke smiled against his neck, happy she'd finally found what she'd been looking for. No more running, she was where she was meant to be- with the man she loved more than life itself, surrounded by the people who mean the most.

 **Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you've got the time! I love hearing from y'all! :)**


End file.
